minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Demutania
Author’s Note This story’s style is one I learnt from SCP, and Revaeropium’s chat-pastas. Well, I tried my best to replicate this style that I finally learnt and I’m eager to try it out. Many of my friends will be featured in this pasta. This pasta will look like some roleplay since I have participated in a lot or those lately. Chapter I THE YEAR OF 606 C’mon!! Pop, you’re taking forever! You can do that stuff in your inventory later Fineeee……… Lemme grab my stuff first! Okay, but I’m not a patient person, and you know it! You know we are supposed to be on our quest right? Yeah…… Okay, I’m ready We have 50 minutes to report back to SCP about what we found! You look like you didn’t get so much sleep I didn’t Those were probably the longest 50 minutes ever (Sorry Pop). IN THE MCCW HEADQUARTERS Hey! SCP! You found something? Yeah, I drew the scene Hey, those are all corpses from the enemy! They were shot with infinity arrows But that weapon cost millions! We got ourselves a mystery Well, our first clue is that the person was rich Prism! We got a clue to this quest! Okay, I’ll tell Deku to gather up the admins to manage this place while we’re gone Hey Pop, what do you have there? Oh yeah! I forgot to show you! I found this paper near the bodies. There’s art on the front, and a message on the back….. I’ll analyze this! Thanks Hood! No prob! Good work you two! Let’s get cracking! THE ADMINS MEETING: Chapter 2 CLUE FINDERS: BlueHeart7693, Popstar792 “Life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans.”- John Lennon I will call this meeting in session Our 2 clue finders will share what they have found in cracking this 20 year case. BlueHeart, you may start Thanks SCP. Me, Pop, Purple, and Bella have all been sent to search for clues due to a case where mysterious cryptic messages in Zalgo font has been sent to SCP-Deadlock We have been searching 20 years the one responsible. When I went out with Pop, we came across dead bodies of our clan. What I have here is drawings of the dead bodies. If you look at the cause of death, the cause of death is an infinite arrow. The first clue now have is the one responsible is rich for these cost millions. Not many people in this era has millions, so this can be an important clue. I first advise that we build a few walls near the edge of our territory. They should be 25 feet tall to prevent more people from our clan to get hurt or killed. I also advise all DNA Architects to run a database of all the people has over 1 million ethros (Currency in this story), or families who have over 1 million ethros plus their history. I’ll hand it to you Pop. When BlueHeart and I were searching for clues, I found this piece of paper that has written cryptic messages in Zalgo font. There are also drawings on the front of the paper that we have to decipher. I recommend that Prism, and Hood both do an analysis of this picture, and that I will have Purple transcribe the writing so that she can translate the message at the meeting that will be held a week after we decipher the entire message, and drawing. Remember, I demand results by the end of this month! MCCW HEADQUARTERS LAB: Chapter 3 “Get busy living or get busy dying.”-Stephen King Looking through the files……. Hmmmm, I have found something! A map? Of the city of Demutania But that city was destroyed long ago By the city of Lorsitroy in a great battle Or so I was told Having trouble Hood? Yeah How the heck am I supposed to find this scoundrel now? Me and Purple has been trying to analyze the threatening messages sent to SCP for 20 frickin years!! Dang it! I’ve been trying to decipher this thing, but time is running, and I fear that I will have nothing to present to SCP….. Wait……. I need the Demutania map! WHERE IS THE DANG MAP? Aha!, I found it! YES!! A match! What is? The drawing is a sketch of Demutania! It is? Heck yeah, it is!!! However, something is so familiar about Demutania to me. I just can’t put my finger on it! I remember that Sygrom river, and the city walls. You mean like on our last mission there? Probably, I don’t know. I think you’ll find out soon enough Prism’s thoughts: Should I tell him? No, he won’t understand. It’s probably too much for him! I can’t believe it, the day he became a DNA Architect. I was so proud of him. Hood, my son, you still remember Demutania. But you don’t remember me……… MCCW RESEARCH LAB-OBSERVATION Q: Chapter 4 “The first step toward success is taken when you refuse to be a captive of the environment in which you first find yourself.” - Mark Caine UGHHHHHHH I can’t crack this.... This frickin CODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesus Purple, your face is turning purple because of this. This language is not found anywhere in my database because they wrote this in Zalgo font. My computer can’t read it. You can just erase the font. They wrote this out of graphite. Okay, thanks! No prob! “Unlock your past. Explore your past. You will find me present and future. A hero with a pure heart, and a villain with a powerful evil in their heart.” What does that mean? It means that someone will betray us if this is true. This is a prophecy? Looks like it. There is more! ‘ “The Midnight trail leads you to Demutania! Find your true hero.” Demutania? Never heard of it! I think it’s the landscape on the drawing! But I won’t know until the research is done. 3 WEEKS LATER It has been one month for you guys to do your research! Tell me what you found. (As of now, there was a lot of overlapping conversation between the clue finders, chat mods, discussion mods, and DNA Architects.) SILENCE! ONE AT A TIME Hood, tell me what you have found! I have discovered that the art on the front of the paper in fact is the drawings of the land of Demutania conquered in 568 BC. The landscape was very familiar to me somehow, and I recognize the river Sygrom. This drawing is a map of Demutania before it’s destruction. Interesting….. Purple, you may now share findings! I have discovered that the message was written in the Swahili language, and I erased the extra parts of Zalgo font in order to be able to read the code. This is what it translates to: “Unlock your past. Explore your past. You will find me present and future. A hero with a pure heart, and a villain with a powerful evil in their heart. The Midnight trail leads you to Demutania! Find your true hero.” I also found out that this was a prophecy that was made about us. If the prophecy comes true, that means that one of us is going to betray MCCW. AND WHO ON EARTH WILL DO THAT?!?!?!? I don’t know, but it will come true I would like to see who has the guts to turn on me! Ethros Runner: Chapter 5 Welp, looks like I have to look for some millionaires. Hmmmm Wait, POP! GET OVER HERE! I FOUND SOMETHING! What is it? I’m not so sure if I should reveal this to the public. Wait…… OMG, this is complete nonsense! BlueHeart is from the only millionaire family in Demutania? It says here that he has a son named StyrofoamHeart BlueHeart7693 walks in* I don’t recall having any children! This is just a bunch of…… Blue, your son is the only one with enough money to buy that weapon. By the looks of the arrows, the weapon was bought 5 days ago. It’s fine Blue….. NO IT ISN’T! BlueHeart7693 storms out of the room* Should I tell him? That he and I are siblings? I think he’ll understand Okay, sure thing uncle Chas Cya later “Poppy” He still remembers….. BlueHeart, and Popstar’s tent You okay? Yeah, it’s just hard to believe that I have to fight against my own son Well, do you still have that necklace? Yeah I have the same one How? Before she died, my mom gave me and my brother identical necklaces to remember that we are never alone… Wait, does that mean…… Yes Blue, welcome home my brother…………. DECLARATION OF WAR: Chapter 7 DeadLock! Yes Green? Our enemy has declared war on us! StyrofoamHeart? We killed him years ago! Looks like we missed! I’ll get all the warriors to fight! Hold your fire! Why?!?!?!? That’s his plan! Styrofoam always wanted us to strike first. Remember, he was once a part of us…… But he betrayed us!!! HE BETRAYED US ALL! I understand 21 years ago, I shot at him, and I thought I had a hit! I should have known he was a master manipulator! I will not let you down this time master MCCW WAR MEETING Recently, an enemy, StyrofoamHeart declares war on us, and giving us 3 months to prepare. We must stay vigilant, and on task. I will now read the text to all of you. Hey Blue! Hit the lights! Thank you “Dear SCP-Deadlock, I am officially declaring war on your empire with my army. You guys have stayed in power for too long, and I have disguised myself in the past but that wasn’t enough. You guys threw me out, kicked me out, and after all I did for you and your precious little Chat Moderator: PurpletheUnicorn.” STYRO, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…………………….. Hush Purple, don’t do this. “Make sure you huddle tight! I’ll give you 3 months to prepare! ~ StyrofoamHeart I shouldn’t have trusted him the first time. HE MUST BE STOPPED! ORDER OF THE WARRIORS: Chapter 8 I gotta make sure these soldiers are in line! Sighs* May god help us…….. HEY! YOU WITH THE FEZ! STAND STRAIGHT! Sorry Captain I expect all of you to prepare for yourselves for this war! I’m not yo momma! BlueHeart7693 walks in* BlueHeart! Hey there! I’m just taking care of these numbskulls. Right Fez? okay Okay, to the lunch zone! Lunch is all you can think of? I’m hungry and I heard there was enchiladas. Don’t judge me BlueHeart’s Thoughts: Judging you Deku The silent judging huh? No I’ll take your word for it You know…….you are going to get promoted if the community agrees right? Yeah…… I hope they do! They will announce today YEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN’T WAIT!! I CAN’T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!! Deep breaths, remember your blood pressure. Fine Let’s go….people are waiting GRAND HALL OF MCCW FORUMS Today is a joyous day where we celebrate the promotion of DekuDesu! Nominated by over 34 users to get this position. Deku, I now deem you a Bureaucrat Thank you…….all of you who has supported me over the last 45 years. I take this with gratitude This was followed by minutes of applause BlueHeart and PopStar792, please step forward…. hmmm? Yes Deadlock? From today on, you will become Content Moderators in this land…… Even more Cheering, and applause was followed. However, one thing kept BlueHeart, Pop, and Deku from smiling. They stared at the city of Demutania ridden by evil for so many years. StyrofoamHeart was still out there. CHAPTER 9: THE EVIL LANDS Those fools….. They thought I was on their side Those Pathetic weaklings That Deadlock doesn’t even know what he is doing! 2 more weeks until war! Patience my friend….This is my game……and they have come to play They dug their own grave Yes, and you know who your first target is right? Yes.......SCP-Deadlock, your reign ends now 1 Week before the war........... Popstar! Get over here Yes Deadlock? You have worked hardest beyond any user of this land, and I deem you the title of Admin. Thank you so much! Hey Blue! Get over here! (CM BlueHeart7693> Yes? MA ADMIN TAG! Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Factionpasta Category:ChatPasta